


As Shaky As A Fiddler On A Roof

by transmarkcohen



Category: Rent - Larson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: Okay, so, this is a rant fic, also warning that Maureen is pretty antisemitic in here.





	As Shaky As A Fiddler On A Roof

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this is a rant fic, also warning that Maureen is pretty antisemitic in here.

“All I’m saying is, there’s no evidence to prove it right,” Maureen said, twirling her spaghetti around her fork. She was beautiful. Mark could hardly compare to her, dazzling in her blue dress that sparkled with a million glittering stars. “Everything else is completely corroborated by actual evidence-Jesus and Muhammad existed, but-”

“Maureen?” Mark said, finally getting up the courage to interrupt his girlfriend. “Can we-can we not talk about this?” 

Maureen rolled her eyes. “Fine,” she said. “Let’s talk about your outfit.” She pointed at Mark with her fork. “It’s making me so uncomfortable.” 

Mark squirmed in his seat. “I-sorry.” 

Maureen nodded. “You should be. You know it’s uncomfortable for me.” She tilted her head, looking at Mark with pity. “You poor thing. You’re lucky I snatched you up, you would have only gotten worse elsewhere.”

“Um...okay.” Mark had barely eaten his dinner. He wasn’t hungry. Maybe it was indigestion. 

“And anyway,” Maureen continued, all the while chewing her food. “Judaism just isn’t  _ logical.  _ And you’re all so irrational! Really, I don’t understand, or see why you believe it.” 

“It...encourages...questioning of G...of him,” Mark said. Maureen was making him uncomfortable and he wasn’t sure how to talk, even about something he knew as well as Judaism. 

“Yeah, but it’s just so  _ ridiculous!  _ You really shouldn’t believe in it.” 

“I need to use the bathroom.” Mark stood up, dropping his napkin onto the floor, and quickly went to the bathroom. 

Maureen was usually logical. 

But when it came to his religion, she annoyed him so, so fucking much, and he never understood  _ why  _ she did it. 

 

Maureen didn’t dump Mark that fall. 

He invented that lie, went along with it so people wouldn’t know the truth. And Joanne seemed to be able to…to calm down Maureen, at least a little bit. 

But Mark was so glad when he broke up with her. 

 

They were watching a movie. Mark was small, cuddled into Roger’s arms. They were in their pajamas. Roger chewed on popcorn loudly. 

But that was fine. Because it was  _ Roger.  _

“Roger?” Mark said. 

“Uh-huh?” 

“Thank you.” Mark closed his eyes and snuggled in tighter to Roger, the blanket around him. 

“For what?” 

“Protecting me.” 

“Oh. You’re welcome.” 

“And watching  _ Fiddler on the Roof  _ with me.” 

“Are you kidding?” Roger exclaimed. “It’s my favorite movie!” 

Mark grinned. Roger protected him. Roger helped him. With Roger, he could feel safe. 

With Roger, he could heal. 


End file.
